Bernard Evans (architect)
|death_date = |image = Bernard Evans 022912.jpg |caption = Lt Col Bernard Evans in January 1942 |birth_place = Manchester, England |death_place = Toorak, Australia |placeofburial= |allegiance = |branch = Australian Army |serviceyears = |rank = Brigadier |commands = |unit = |battles = |awards = Knight Bachelor Distinguished Service Order (DSO) Efficiency Decoration (ED) Knight of the Order of the Star of Italian Solidarity Mentioned in Despatches x 3 |laterwork = Architect, Lord Mayor of Melbourne }} Brigadier Sir Bernard Evans DSO, ED (13 May 1905 – 19 February 1981)B Evans, www.ordersofbattle.com was an Australian army officer, architect, builder and Lord Mayor of Melbourne (1959–1961).David Dunstan 'Evans, Sir Bernard (1905–1981)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 17, (MUP), 2007 Early years Evans was born in Manchester, England on 13 May 1905.Australia in the war of 1939-1945, Australian War Memorial, pg 163. In 1913 his family migrated to Melbourne, initially living in St Kilda, and subsequently in Hampton. After compleing his secondary schooling, he studied architectural drawing at night, and then worked as a designer and builder. He was commissioned in the cadets in 1923, and the Militia in 1924. Builder and designer In 1928 Evans established Hampton Timber & Hardware Pty Ltd and the Premier Building Co Pty Ltd, and on 21 September 1929 he married Dorothy May Ellis. By the late 1920s he had begun building speculative villas, and in the 1930s he was commissioned to design and oversee the building of houses and hospitals. In 1934 he become a major in the 46th Battalion. In 1937 he sold his business interests and travelled with his family to London. While in Britain he was accepted into the Incorporated Association of Architects and Surveyors. On return to Australia in 1939, he was appointed Lieutenant Colonel commanding the 57/60 Infantry Battalion, and in 1940 registered as an architect in Victoria. World War II On 1 July 1940 he was appointed to the AIF and ordered to form and command the 2/23rd Battalion, `Albury’s Own’. Tobruk, (April–October 1941). El Alamein, 1 November 1942, command of the 24th Brigade as a temporary brigadier. New Guinea, 1943. Land Headquarters Tactical School (School of Tactics and Military Intelligence), Beenleigh, Queensland. On 23 October 1945 he transferred to the Reserve as an honorary brigadier. Military Appointments Cadet Service: Cdt 2lieutenant 30 Jun 23 Cdt lieutenant 31 Dec 23; Occupation: Architect Architect On retirement from the military, he formed Bernard Evans & Associates, which became one of Victoria’s largest architectural firms. Lord Mayor of Melbourne He served as the Melbourne city councillor for Gipps ward (1949–73), and during this period served two terms as Lord Mayor. Honours and awards There is a plaque at St Matthews Church, 520 Kiewa Street, Albury commemorating Evans and his formation of the 2/23rd Battalion.Brigadier Sir Bernard Evans D.S.O., E.D., C.A.V., monumentaustralia.org.au On 1 July 1940 Sir Bernard Evans was appointed to the Australian Imperial Force as a temporary lieutenant colonel and ordered to form and command the 2/23rd Battalion, `Albury’s Own’. He was then the youngest battalion commander in the AIF. Sent to the Middle East, his unit was engaged in the defence of Tobruk, Libya (April–October 1941), where Evans’s `solid leadership and total disregard of personal danger’ were `an inspiration to all ranks’. He was awarded the Distinguished Service Order. Evans memorial plaque, www.warmemorialsnsw.asn.au ''In memory of Brigadier Sir Bernard Evans D.S.O., E.D., C.A.V. 1905 ~ 1981 ''who raised 2/23RD BATTALION A.I.F. "ALBURY'S OWN" 1940. Tobruk, El Alamein. ''Commander 24th Brigade. El Alamein, Lae, Finschhafen. ''Commandant Australian Senior Tactical School, Beenleigh, Queensland. ''Lord Mayor of Melbourne 1959-1961. Evans was appointed/awarded: He was Mentioned in Despatches three times.M.I.D. 1941, www.awm.gov.auM.I.D. 1942M.I.D. 1944, www.awm.gov.au DSO Citation: 'The untiring energy and enthusiasm of this commanding officer, his solid leadership and total disregard of personal danger has been the main factor to the successes which have attended the activities of 2/23 Aust. Inf. Bn. With the exception of very brief periods in reserve positions this Bn has been in the FDLs of Tobruk since early in April and during that period Lt-Col. Evans has personally planned and supervisedd the numerous enterprisess designed to ensure the defence of his sector and inflict losses in men, material and morale on the enemy. His personality and unceasing interest in his men as been an inspiration to all ranks.' References External links *Famous Australian Freemasons *DSO, www.awm.gov.au *Photos: 052625 Category:Australian brigadiers Category:Mayors and Lord Mayors of Melbourne Category:Australian architects Category:People from Manchester Category:1905 births Category:1981 deaths Category:Australian military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Order of the Star of Italian Solidarity Category:English emigrants to Australia Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order